Mundos
by beli-doof14
Summary: Equestria es un mundo mágico, habitado por mágicos seres, y Twilight Sparkle sabía muy bien que Equestria no era el único mundo, había muchos más, pero ni lo antes vivido podría prepararla ni a ella ni a sus amigas para el lugar que estarían por visitar (Humanizado)


Hola a todos, bueno al fin voy a avanzar con un nuevo Fic, ya borre uno, de hecho el más largo y mi primer crossover pero es que sacaron más libros del diario de Greg y tal vez había cosas que debería mencionar, así que lo cancele hasta nuevo aviso y lo siento mucho a quienes habían gustado de el fic.

Pero bueno, aquí estamos para traerles un fanfic, de My Little Pony: F.I.M… humanizado. Pero antes que nada quiero aclarar algo y que se les meta bien en la cabeza esta idea la tuve desde hace mucho, como a principios de la 2ª temporada, para que no digan que es una copia de Equestria Girls. Claro que los acontecimientos de las siguientes temporadas y Equestria girls me hicieron cambiar parte de la historia, pero en esencia es la misma que había pensado hace años: 3 espero les guste.

_**Descripción: **__Equestria es un mundo mágico, habitado por mágicos seres, y Twilight Sparkle sabía muy bien que Equestria no era el único mundo, había muchos más, pero ni lo antes vivido podría prepararla ni a ella ni a sus amigas para el lugar que estarían por visitar_

_**Parejas:**__ Twilight Sparkle X Spike, Discord X Celestia, Fluttershy X OC, Rainbow Dash X Soarin, Rarity X Big Macintosh, Applejack X Caramel, Pinkie Pie X Pokey Pierce_

Espero les guste:D

* * *

_**MUNDOS **_

**Capitulo 1: Un Mundo Nuevo**

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en su cama, había sido una noche agitada y no podía parar de rodar en su cama con las sabanas y cobijas cubriéndole completamente el cuerpo, no había dormido ni descansado casi nada, y no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que paso ayer. "Esto es muy raro" pensaba mientras seguía moviéndose en busca de una posición cómoda, ella tenía una sensación rara e intranquila que esperaba que con un poco de sueño se esfumara.

— ¡arrg! ¡Mi espalda!— gruño Spike a la distancia e hizo que Twilight se levantara.

Sentada en su cama decidió dejar de insistir, se quito las cobijas del rostro y torso, y aunque su cuarto estaba en tinieblas sabía que Spike estaba en frente de ella en su propia cama-canasta.

—Me duele mucho twi. — dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Yo tampoco estoy muy cómoda, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche. — ella comento.

— Espera un momento, iré a encender las velas. — decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a tientas a la pared para ubicarse mejor en la oscuridad.

Spike camino con la mano pegada a la pared esperando encontrar la puerta, pero se topo con algo más, algo que jamás había notado o más bien no debía de estar en la pared…

— ¡Twilight! ¡Hay un botón aquí! Es como un interruptor…— decía Spike con los dedos sobre el botón en la pared

— ¿En serio?... no recuerdo tener ningún interruptor en mi habitación. — Dijo la princesa en tono deductivo — podría ser peligroso, no lo toques. — advirtió…

Pero fue muy tarde, su joven asistente ya había presionado el botón… se hizo la luz.

Y lo que estaba ante sus ojos los asusto y sorprendió demasiado, tenían en frente una imagen inesperada y totalmente desconcertante que no podían hacer nada más que gritar del miedo y del asombro. Todo había cambiado totalmente; primero la habitación de Twilight, no parecía hecha de madera en lo absoluto, ni dentro de un árbol y con 4 paredes solidas pintadas de un color violeta azulado claro, que ya no le permitían ver la biblioteca de la planta baja… sin embargo ese no era el mayor cambio o al menos el más llamativo estaba en ellos…

Una vez que la sorpresa se fue apagando, ambos reconocían la figura que tenían en frente, era evidente, ya la habían visto antes, pero no esperaban verla ese día… era evidente que eran ellos pero en persona… humanos.

— ¡Eres humano/a!— se gritaron al unisonó.

— ¿¡lo soy!?— al mismo tiempo

—sí.

A pesar de su asombro ambos quitaron la mirada de su compañero de cuarto y la dirigieron al tocador en frente de la cama de Twilight, y se miraron directamente al espejo, y tan pronto como el pánico desapareció volvió a ellos, Ella definitivamente abandono su cama y se puso de pie descalza para mirarse de cerca en el espejo al igual que su compañero.

—esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible no recuerdo haber atravesado el espejo. — Twilight decía mientras tocaba el espejo desesperada por saber si ese no era otro portal.

Ella misma se miraba en el espejo, era muy diferente a la primera vez que vio el mundo humano cuando tuvo que ir de tras de Sunset Shimmer por su corona, ella lucia casi exactamente igual físicamente pero sentía que no era lo mismo… su piel era de color durazno y era un poco menos delgada pero su cabello (aunque despeinado) y ojos tenían el mismo color que siempre y su ropa era distinta, en ese momento llevaba puesta una pijama lila con estrellas de color rosa y azul pastel.

—Es imposible, — continuaba Spike — La princesa Cadence dijo que faltaban 2 semanas para que se abriera el portal de nuevo, y ¿Por qué tu piel no es morada? ¿Y por qué yo no soy un lindo cachorro?

El también se miraba al espejo y se miraba como humano, su cabello era verde igual que sus púas, y sus ojos igualmente verdes, pero su piel era ligeramente más pálida que la de Twilight, el chico vestía una pijama purpura a rayas, él le llegaba a penas a la altura de las cejas a su amiga.

Sin embargo ambos sentían que había algo muy raro y diferente en todo eso, no comprendían bien en donde estaban, si era el mismo mundo donde conoció a Flash Sentry o alguno otro muy distinto. Fuera como fuera ambos sabían que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Ambos estaban intrigados, no podían comprender como es que eso había pasado, tampoco como es que no recordaban nada del día anterior, y cuál era el propósito de que estuvieran ahí. De repente un sonido melodioso salió debajo de la almohada de Twilight. Se acerco a su cama que era totalmente igual, y retiro la almohada para ver de donde procedía el sonido, y tomo el aparato.

— ¿qué es eso Twilight?—

Pregunto el chico.

—un celular. — contesto

Ella toco la pantalla y lo hizo callar. Era curioso cómo es que Twilight Sparkle conocía el nombre y funcionamiento de aquel aparato, los había visto la primera vez que se había convertido en una chica adolecente, pero jamás los uso ni siquiera los toco. Sin embargo al tocar ese teléfono supo inmediatamente que hacer, casi instintivamente.

Ambos querían saber que pasaba, especialmente Twilight, quien era conocida por su inteligencia y si algo le intrigaba lo estudiaría y obtendría una respuesta. Ella siguió observando su alrededor en vez de solamente a ella y vio su habitación, morado pálido en las paredes, posters del cielo nocturno y nebulosas en ellas, sus muebles al estilo clásico de madera, un sofá en el que aparentemente Spike durmió y una estantería de techo a suelo del tamaño de una pared llena de libros… Al verlos noto que no que no los reconocía y tuvo una idea.

—esos libros podrían tener alguna pista de donde estamos. —dijo un poco más tranquila la joven de largo cabello morado.

— ¿quieres que los leamos? ¡Todos!— dijo Spike

—podrían ser nuestra única opción Spike. —Refuto — además no tenemos nada más que hacer.

Ambos empezaron a sacar libros de los estantes revisando uno por uno, unos eran novelas otros libros de texto, de distintas ciencias y temas, desde matemáticas a política pero no parecía encontrar ninguno que le ayudara, por curiosidad leía algún otro pronto más de la mitad de la estaría estaba vacía y los libros dispersados por toda la habitación. Cada uno seguía concentrado en la lectura en busca de una señal, hasta que se escucho que tocaron la puerta

_Tok toc._

—Tara, Skyler, el desayuno está listo. — dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Twilight reconoció esa voz perfectamente, sabía quien era, era su madre. Ella estaba sorprendida ¿Qué hacia su madre ahí? Era un misterio y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

— ¿mamá? ¿Eres tú?— pregunto intranquila

—Claro que soy yo, ¿ya están listos?— dijo su madre con mucha naturalidad.

— ¿pero qué haces aquí en mi casa? Yo no esperaba visitas —pregunto nuevamente.

— ¿visitas, de que hablas? ni que vivieras sola, solo tienes 16 años. — dijo esta vez una voz masculina, la de su padre.

Twilight los ignoro y lo poco que le dijeron hizo que su mente se llenara de dudas, las cuales Spike externo casi, casi como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hacen tus padres aquí? ¿Y quiénes son Tara y Skyler?— pregunto el chico.

—No lo sé, pero creo que Tara y Skyler somos nosotros. — dijo la princesa tratando de resolver las interrogantes.

— ¿y yo soy Tara o Skyler?

—Obviamente Skyler, Tara es nombre de chica. — contesto con un ligero tono sarcástico dado a que la pregunta le parecía obvia.

Entonces sin darse cuenta la puerta fue abierta y ambos chicos notaron a la pareja parada contemplando perpleja, ellos también se asombraron al ver la versión humanizada de los padres de Twilight.

— ¡¿pero qué diantres ocurrió aquí?! — pregunto el padre enojado.

—esta habitación está hecha un desastre. —continuo la madre.

Ambos chicos estaban avergonzados, en especial Twilight a ella tampoco le gustaba el desorden y menos darse cuenta que ella hizo uno semejante, libros esparcidos y su cama distendida.

—Y aun no están listos, entran a la escuela en menos de media hora. — la mamá seguía regañándolos.

"Escuela" esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Twilight Sparkle, le hizo sentir cosas, primero apuro porque sabía que una escuela era algo importante y no quería estar tarde; y segundo pensó que ahí al igual que la vez pasada ahí tendría que dirigirse que tal vez ahí encuentre las claves que resolverían sus preguntas.

— ¡oh no puede ser tenemos que apúranos! No quiero estar retrasada y que luego me regañen. — grito la joven alarmada.

—Tampoco es para tanto cariño, apresúrense a cambiarse de ropa. — dijo su papá mientras cerraba la puerta.

Twilight y Spike respiraron profundo, la mirada de los ojos violetas de su amiga lo decía todo, el plan era arreglarse e ir a la escuela, debían hacerlo rápido solo contaban con 20 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases.

—bueno ya oíste a mis padres Spike— dijo con una voz optimista— manos a la obra.

—Ya dijiste compañera. — respondió con el pulgar en alto.

La joven princesa empezó a buscar en los cajones y armarios en busca de ropa y toallas para darse una ducha mientras tarareaba una canción (_el opening de la serie_) y de igual manera su asistente revolvía en busca de algo de ropa que no fueran unas pijamas. Twi ya tenía todo listo y se volteo para ver a su amigo, pero tan pronto lo miro desvió la mirada, por alguna razón se sintió avergonzada al mirarlo, ya que solo tenía puestos los pantalones de su pijama él ni siquiera lo noto y siguió preparándose mientras ella salía del cuarto en dirección al baño aun evitando el contacto visual.

Una vez lo encontró entro y el funcionamiento era casi igual que los baños que conocía, tomo una ducha rápida de 5 minutos y salió con la ropa que había elegido. Una camisa blanca formal bajo un chaleco purpura y una falda de igual color solo que en un tono más oscuro, quería lucir lo más parecido a la última vez así que uso unas largas botas _converse _negras e incluso encontró un collar que tenia la forma de su cutie mark.

Ya lista bajo las escaleras que daban a la sala y al comedor, y Spike ya estaba en dirección a sentarse cuando ella lo alcanzo.

— ¿no vas a darte un baño? — pregunto ella al ya verlo cambiado

—bromeas no hay tiempo, y además no apesto tanto, mira— contesto casi saltando sobre ella.

— ¿yak que haces? — decía ella fingiendo asco riendo de la broma.

Spike vestía una playera a rayas color verde claro unos jeans y tenis verdes sobre eso una sudadera violeta claro. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa uno al lado del otro, mientas veían como el padre de Twilight buscaba algo de un lado a otro mientras se hacia el nudo en la corbata, mientras Spike se servía un plato de cereal y le pasaba a Twilight la caja para que ella también se sirviera un poco. Mientras veían un noticiero en la TV y su madre salía de la cocina.

— Skyler baja los codos de la mesa—decía la madre de Twilight— no quiero que el mantel se incendie de nuevo.

Él hizo lo que le pedían aunque no entendía porque, mientras terminaba de comer e igual que el Twilight se levantaba de la mesa, pero antes de que siguiera cualquier lado su padre la detuvo.

— ¡hey! Olvidas algo— dijo su padre dulcemente a su hija mientras le entregaba lo que parecía una vara de madera color violeta claro algo metalizado, era algo parecida un bolígrafo, era de madera pero aun así se sentía algo más duro como si fuera de hueso.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto ella fascinada por el objeto en sus manos

—es tu varita mágica, hija. — dijo su padre en una risa de lo inocente que sonaba la pregunta de su hija.

Ella solo hizo una mueca de duda, mientras su padre saca de la manga otra varita en color azul oscuro suponiendo que esa era la de su padre, y con un movimiento de mano la vara empezó a brillar y miro como el saco que colgaba en el perchero a lado de la puerta, empezó a levitar a dirección de su papá, Twilight Sparkle estaba impresionada, al parecer esas cosas eran como cuernos, lo que le indico que se podía hacer magia en aquel lugar, e igualmente con la varita abrió la puerta, la chica aun estaba sorprendida a lo cual su padre solo la beso en la frente.

—Ya no tienen permiso de salir de noche, los espero en el auto ya solo faltan 5 minutos— dijo mientras salía.

Casi inmediatamente los dos salieron de la casa y vieron el auto y abrieron la puerta. Era curioso como para ambos era casi instintivo saber qué hacer en ese mundo, sin parecer ponis o dragones convertidos en humanos, y no solo eso sino que de cierto modo también podían hacer magia y lanzar fuego (o al menos en el caso de Spike). En el transcurso Twilight iba practicando levitar objetos y aun se preguntaba de que manera Spike hacia fuego.

Después de un corto viaje habían llegado a la escuela era bastante parecida a la escuela que se toparon aquella vez, se sentía tan idéntica la situación pero a la vez tan lejana, desde el primer momento que estaban en ese mundo, un mundo totalmente nuevo ellos sabían que había algo más profundo y complejo que ir detrás de una joya robada…joya cuyo destino sello un nuevo futuro para ella y sus amigas. Y ahora por una razón que no entendían estaban en este nuevo mundo, un mundo por conocer.


End file.
